


Chimeras feeding time

by Kazooiesvorestories



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, This one is the au where its venom but lucas is eddie and venom is the ultimate chimera, Vore, and finally does, platonic, who really wants to eat someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazooiesvorestories/pseuds/Kazooiesvorestories
Summary: Itll be fine as long as shes gentle, right?





	Chimeras feeding time

Lucas was lying next to Fuel, smacking his forehead everytime Chimera spoke.

"Hey Fuel, remember that parasite I told you about?"

"I AM NOT A PARASITE!" She yelled.

"Uh huh." Fuel mumbled.

"She uh, kinda wants to eat you." Lucas mumbled.

Fuel turned to face Lucas, eyes wide.

Thinking the reaction was negative, he turned away.

"Nevermind, forget I said anything."

In a instant however, Fuel shot up and grabbed Lucas.

"Lucas I would love that!" Fuel surprisingly said.

"Really?" Lucas was confused.

"Yeah!!" Fuel hopped.

"Chimera?" He called to her.

"YES?"

"Fuel would like to be eaten by you."

"THE HUMAN WANTS TO BE EATEN? I THOUGHT THEY DIDNT LIKE THAT." She replied.

"Some of them dont." Lucas replied.

By now Fuel was used to Lucas talking to himself, as often he would be referring to the symbiote.

"ILL DO IT." Chimera agreed.

"Only if you let him out later." Lucas told her.

"FFFFINE." She said, taking over Lucas's body, so that the boy who was previously a tad bit shorter was now much taller, magenta, and looked like a feral cat.

Chimera leaned over the 12 year old kid, licking her 'lips' in preparation.

Opening her mouth wide, she [as per request of Lucas] gently scooped him up with her teeth.

Holding him in her mouth, she paused until she finally swallowed, sending the boy into a weird dark gooey area, squished as Lucas was in the same area, but there was a wall of goo blocking them from each other.

"This... this is kinda fun!" Fuel said. He curled up as Chimera laid down on her side.

 

A few hours later, it was time for Fuel to come out.

Chimera stood up and hacked him out, Fuel sliding out into a small puddle of goo.

After he was out, the goo creature became smaller and smaller, until a blonde kid was all that remained.

Lucas, stumbling, stood up and shook his head.

"That felt weird..."

He looked at Fuel, hugging him.

"But atleast your okay."


End file.
